1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holding devices for brushes and specifically to a device for suspending a paint brush so that it may be immersed in a container of paint or solvent without allowing the bristles of the brush to contact the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many times when using a brush for painting, it is necessary to interrupt the process before it is finished. If no means exists for keeping the paint from curing while the brush is not being used, the brush must be cleaned prior to every interruption. If the brush was not cleaned, or if the paint on the brush was not prevented from curing or drying out, the brush could be ruined before it is used again. Keeping the paint on the brush from curing can be done in a variety of ways. One method frequently used is to place the brush in the container of paint being applied. As long as the bristles of the brush are immersed in paint, the brush will not dry out and the bristles will remain flexible and capable of holding paint. Unfortunately, this solution causes the bristles of the brush to support the weight of the brush, and thereby become deformed. Furthermore, if the paint container is substantially full, a significant portion of the brush handle may become covered with paint, creating another problem.
Alternatively, the brush can be laid on its side, but then the handle becomes immersed in the liquid. If the brush is left in the container with the weight supported by the bristles for a lengthy period of time, the brush may become so deformed as to lose its resiliency and become useless.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a structure that a brush may be easily inserted into and removed and that allows the liquid the brush is immersed in, to be in contact with the brush, preventing it from drying out. Using the present invention, the painting process can be interrupted without cleaning the brush and without risking deformation of the bristles.
The present invention comprehends a brush holder for engaging the body of a paint brush, keeping the bristles of a paint brush from contacting any rigid surface and thereby being distorted while immersed in a container of paint or solvent. The brush holder consists of a hollow, elongated, generally rectangular shell with projections for engaging and holding a brush disposed in the interior of the shell. The projections include rows of flexible, inwardly directed stepped projections. The handle of the brush may be inserted in one end of the holder and pushed into the projections or the holder may be opened to accommodate insertion.
The paint brush holder surrounds the bristles of the paint brush and is open to the liquid in the container. The paint brush holder supports the brush by engaging the handle or the body of the brush without touching the bristles. The bristles of the brush extend downward through the interior of the paint brush holder, being held in such a manner as to minimize or completely eliminate contact of the bristles of the brush with the holder. The interior cavity of the paint brush holder is of sufficient length so that when gripping the paint brush by the handle or the body, the bristles are completely surrounded and protected from contact with the container. The paint brush holder rests upon the bottom of the container or against the side, and prevents the bristles both from contacting the container and from supporting any of the weight of the brush or holder. The bristles are thereby prevented from being distorted by the weight of the brush. Loss of effectiveness and damage of the brush is thereby prevented.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a paint brush holder which suspends a paint brush within a container of liquid which inhibits contact of the paint brush bristles from the bottom of a container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a paint brush holder for suspending a paint brush in paint, solvent, cleaning fluid or other liquid.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following description of the preferred and alternate embodiments and appended drawings wherein like reference numbers refer to the same component, element or feature.